Autonomous vehicles are vehicles capable of sensing their environment in navigating without a human operator. Autonomous vehicles can detect information about their location and surroundings (for example, using radar, lidar, GPS, file odometers, accelerometers, cameras, and other similar devices), and may include control systems to interpret sensory information and to identify navigation paths. Increasingly, autonomous vehicles are used to transport people and to convey goods.
However, autonomous vehicles may be more vulnerable to certain security risks because autonomous vehicles may be unable to assess certain threats and take appropriate actions. For example, an autonomous vehicle may be compromised to transport contraband or stolen goods. As another example, an autonomous vehicle might be used to deliver an explosive or other hazardous material.